


It's not okay to fall in love

by Unicorn_QueenNii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Sakura is an ass, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, At least one of them is, Big brother Deidara, Big brother Kurama, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Canon Sakura is actually sweet to alternate Naruto, Dimension Travel, Kurama and Deidara are Naruto brothers, Mpreg, Multiple Miscarriages, Naruto is very sweet, Naruto parents are dead, Physical Abuse, Protective Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Sasuke hates himself even more, Submission, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Verbal Abuse, abusive sasuke, and should be protected, bad and good ending, naruto is babey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_QueenNii/pseuds/Unicorn_QueenNii
Summary: Young Naruto lost his parents at age 6. Since then, he's been bullied non-stop. Everyone in his dimension that used to be his friends are now his enemies. One of his closest friends even traded on him. His bully tricked him and ruined his life. The poor blonde even ended up with a child at age 10 and has to keep him hidden so his bully never finds out about their son. One day, Naruto gets transported to an alternate dimension, and everyone is so different. There's even another version of himself. Sadly, things only go down south after he returns from the canon dimension.
Relationships: Alternate Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	It's not okay to fall in love

You may skip and you already know what you are in for or just don't care, but if you would like to know then please read below.

Naruto starts off really young. There will be mention of underage rape but I will not show it. I don't actually like the idea of bad things happening to Naruto but it's for the story. I won't actually show any rape scenes until he's older to show what he has to go through but most likely not everytime it happens. I will show the abuse he goes through. I won't hold back when it comes to that.

Possible trigger warning once again. For those are easily triggered (even with this warning and the tags) but you are interested the story, I will put warnings at the top of the chapters. Please let me know if I need to put warnings before severe abusive part or rape parts.

No set updates for now. I wanna get a few chapters for all my stories out before I actually stick to an update day. Once I start doing set updates again, I usually stick to three stories at a time, maybe two, and I'll most likely do the top 3 with the most votes/comments or views. That will also be decided once I start but I will be sure to let everyone know if I have a set update and if I'll end up leaving this story on pause for a while.

[Story Spoiler, for those who get confused easily or like better/quick explanations]

In the modern au, everyone who belongs to clans/long bloodlines have special powers. Chakra still exist too but is used differently. They can't do jutsu's.

Hyuugas have better eyesight then other humans. It is believed that they can see through walls but that is actually impossible, they can just see really good. 

Uchihas are immune to fire. It can't burn them even if their bodies are engulfed in flames. Some can even control flames to an extent but that requires chakra. There has to be a source to start a fire from or else they can't do it.

Uzumakis have higher fertility and boys have the ability to get pregnant because of that. Boys and girls are both have a special symbol on their stomachs that can show up at any age. After a few years or more, chakra builds up inside the symbol and gives them the ability to conceive. Without the symbol or the chakra, they wouldn't be able to give birth. Males will lose the ability to give birth and girl will gain low fertility.

Nazikazes have heightened senses. They dodge anything even while distracted. It's not very powerful compared to the others but it is helpful in avoiding danger. It isn't too special since people can't react fast won't be able to do much.

Lees have high stamina. To most it's not special, but it helps with not running out of breathe quickly.

Naras are extremely intelligent. They're smarter then the average genius. Sadly, most Naras also tend to be lazy, so not many believe that they are smarter then others.

There are others but most were just examples. The only important ones were Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Namikaze.

I hope you enjoy the story!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry Naruto, you don't deserve such a thing. But anyway, I read a lot of stories with like, abusive sasuke, modern Naruto, pregnant Naruto, etc, so I thought, why not come up with a horrible story but with a possible good ending. Keep in mind that this story is very, very horrible, and you'll probably end up conflicted.


End file.
